Fate of the Golden Dragon
by SilentNinja
Summary: Liu Bei's POV on Yi Ling as this one shot narrates his reasons to attack Wu. Did he cross the line? Is the war really want he wanted? Forgive me Wu ists, it's about Liu Bei so there's bound to be little Wu bashing in it.


Disclaimer: I don't own DW and Rot3k, Koei made the games.

A/N: I have NOT changed my opinion on Zhao Yun's opposition of the Yi Ling war. So here's a Liu Bei fic that narrates the turnover on Shu's position as the dominate force even after they lost Jing. That was the time Shu was looked as what Cao Pi stated in history _"__Shu is but a petty state and has had only one general of renown, Guan Yu. Now that Guan Yu is dead the army is overthrown, the whole country is possessed by worry and fear; Liu Bei has no chance of issuing from his domain."_

Fate of the Golden Dragon

* * *

Liu Bei's sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are both dead. Their deaths were dishonorably robbed. Two years he mourn Guan Yu and some of his officers continue to oppose the campaign against Wu to recover Jing from them and obliterate every subject in Wu that includes those who are relate.

"Your imperial highness, the Shanyue tribe from Wuxian are discontent with the rebels of Wu. Their chief leader Shamoke wants to join the expedition," Ma Liang informed.

"Very well, his assistance is grant. Have him bring his best warriors into my ranks, anyone with the will to kill anything in sight without remorse," Liu Bei said.

"Certainly, my lord," Ma Liang bowed and proceed the task.

Liu Bei breathed heavily, the rage, the intensity, he's betting it all on his will to win this war. Wu did not falter, but they're still defending Jiang Ling commanded by none other Lu Xun who just assigned the command thanks to Kan Ze.

Is this really what he wanted? He just became emperor by Zhuge Liang's advice and now retorted his reasons of leading the Han loyalists against Cao Pi after the Han was abdicated. It's literally an illegal abdication, but it doesn't matter anymore. Guan Yu is dead and it's all Wu's fault. That's what Liu Bei's mind set tells him.

"Wu is nothing more than a vassal to Wei. Sun Quan has joined the usurper. Why in heaven's name did they kill my poor Guan Yu and get away with it by siding with traitors? They take me for a fool!" Liu Bei snarled.

But, what's more foolish? Ignoring the cries of the people forced to abide by Cao family rule in the north or attacking Wu because they killed Guan Yu? He can't attack Wei now, because he own it to Cao Cao for giving Guan Yu a heroic funeral. Guan Yu repay Cao Cao to take care of Liu Bei's family. Guan Yu is too important and both sides share the same admiration of the most inspiring man of it's time.

"Your highness?" a voice came towards the Shu sovereign.

"What?!" Liu Bei quickly refocus his temper on the objective. There should be no delay once Ma Liang returns with the assisting Shanyue tribes.

"Please forgive me for questioning you, but is it necessary to camp our troops in the shade of the woods near the river?" the man questioned his lord is Li Yan.

"Is it not cold enough for my troops to overcome the heat?" Liu Bei glared at Li Yan. Hoping he has a good reason to make up Liu Bei's mind.

"It's cold enough and our soldiers are resting comfortably, however, Huang Quan decided to move his navy in a separate position just in case our current formation won't fail," Li Yan shrugged.

"Why wasn't I not notify?" Liu Bei asked.

"He told me to notify you after he made his move," Li Yan explained.

"I see…, then I'm counting on him," Liu Bei nodded.

"There's one more thing, my lord," Li Yan said.

"Speak," Liu Bei sighed. It's getting annoying when his men are getting mixed feelings on this expedition because there bond to be flaws within their formation. They're winning, so why the hell are they worrying?!

"I send a message to Zhuge Liang with a map of the battlefield. It was Ma Liang's idea, so I took the task to send the messenger to Cheng Du," Li Yan said.

"We've been winning skirmishes, but did not capture Jiang Ling yet. Zhuge Liang should be well aware of my success without him. Carry on," Liu Bei scoffed.

Li Yan bowed, but something tells him his lord is getting arrogant. He never seen him like this before not since his former lord Liu Zhang surrendered Yi zhou to Liu Bei.

Liu Bei dismiss the guards and wants to be alone in his tent. It's getting on his nerves. There's no word of Sun Quan's presence in the battlefield. It's funny, his sworn enemy never show his face and obviously fears him. He thought the pleasure of killing Sun Quan brings him ultimate glory to his brothers and family. The crooky Sun Family has underestimated the power of the brotherly oath. The oath is more powerful than the Sun family and they've just crossed the line.

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, I'm willing to put my life on the line of our oath. We will win this war together and I will redeem you both in the name of Fate…" Liu Bei thought.

They come this far only to be blocked by Wu. Wu is wall that must be destroyed for good. Wu started and there's no turning back. There can be no peace for Wu, there can be no peace for Liu Bei unless either one of them demise.

"_My lord, stop before it's too late!"_ the voice of Zhao Yun echoed.

It's already too late for Wu. It's too late for Liu Bei now that the Oath must be fulfill. That is the bane of his lifespan.

"_I am informed of your sudden arrival with your troops. I fear that your advising ministers might tell you to reject our peace proposal on the grounds that the King of Wu has seized this prefecture and killed Guan Yu, by which action he has incurred your greatest and profoundest hatred. Such a view, however, shows that they are attending to petty matters, not thinking of more important considerations. Permit me to weigh the situation for Your Majesty. If Your Majesty can hold back your prowess, suppress your anger, and reflect on my words, you will come to a decision immediately and will not consult your myriad Lords. As for your relationship with Guan Yu, does Your Majesty hold it more intimate than that with the late Emperor of Han? Do you consider Jing-zhou more important than the whole empire? If there are two enemies, which one must you deal with first? If you reflect from this point of view, it will be as easy as turning the palm for you to accept our peace proposal."_ Zhuge Jin's voice echoed.

Since when did Wu even give a damn about the Han empire? Liu Bei laughed so hard hearing upon Zhuge Jin's concerns. It's amusing, Wu is at a loss of their importance. Are they more willing to consider their independent from the corrupted Imperial Court after Chi Bi than steal the life of the most important man in Liu Bei's life? Why did Wu even get involve with his life?! It's Sun Quan's fault for marrying him off to Sun Shang Xiang and causing mistrust between them. He couldn't love Shang Xiang like he loved Lady Gan, his childhood friend and first wife. Shang Xinag was free to return to Wu, but there's no turning back. She will never come back.

"_Shang Xiang is innocent, my lord! She never knew anything about using Liu Chan as a ransom for Jing zhou!" _Zhao Yun's voice echoed. It's getting on Liu Bei's nerves, Sun Shang Xiang is as guilty as her brother. She was never the same cheerful princess of Jiang Dong again, just another turn for Sun Quan.

"She has to be responsible for herself. She must pay the price for her brother's atrocities," Liu Bei muttered. To Liu Bei, Sun Shang Xiang was just a ignorance girl who can't see the different between the political marriage and her brother's ambition.

There will be no peace for Sun Shang Xiang.

No, there will be no peace for the entire Sun clan. They'll all be executed in the name of Guan Yu. Wei will have the pleasure of watching the massacre so they to can get their vengeance on Chi Bi. Both kingdoms can not forgive Wu.

"_If you continue on this expedition, we will lose our acknowledgement, we will lose our opportunity to restore the Han dynasty and it will not be in our power to disengage ourselves," _Zhao Yun voice continues to cloud Liu Bei's judgement. Liu Bei struggled to not listen to the repeated advice of Zhao Yun.

What's the point of serving him? Is the Han dynasty and the people who wanted to make it better by restoring it to it former glory is more important than the life of Guan Yu? Liu Bei has all the power to make Zhao Yun begging on his knees. Liu Bei a descendant of the imperial family, whether you like it or not. He makes the choices, Zhao Yun does not! He is power and Zhao Yun is just a mere bum to him now!

Does this war makes him any different to Sun Quan and Cao Pi? Does this war makes him...a Tyrant? Did Liu Bei rise himself to be a warlord or a Han loyalist? The corrupted Imperial Court and Wu label him a warlord before Cao Pi dethroned it, so what different does it make to not attack Wu?

"Sun Quan is more of a tyrant compare to Cao Pi!" Liu Bei hissed. There isn't a single person in his tent hearing his senile voice. There is no one to comfort his pain, his desire, his vengeance...

Fa Zheng is dead, Ma Chao is dead, Huang Zhong is dead, Sun Qian is dead, Mi Zhu is dead, and there's so much that died because of the walls of Wu. He must break that wall so they can all be at peace. He must break Wu so the oath can be fulfil. He will join his brothers after he claims the head of Sun Quan. He will fill the Chang Jiang with Wu's blood offer sacrifices for Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He will scold it's people and show them the power of the Oath.

"My brothers, you're the only ones who truly feel my pain and desires..." Liu Bei whimpered.

The true is, Liu Bei can not ignore fate. Fate consumes his will to die for his brothers. He can not continue living without them. He can't restore the Han without his brothers. It's the rule of the brotherhood of the Oath. If they can't die together on the same day, then he'll die after he avenge them.

"You're the only ones who changed my life," Liu Bei slams his fist angrily on the table crying softly.

Liu Bei will never be the same again.

He looks at his two swords. The swords of fate, the weapon he long embraced since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, it has been a symbol of his life and a curse. The characters on the handle of the sword phrase 'strength and virtue, heaven and earth, yin and yang'. What does it really mean to him? Why is he still wielding these blades? He did not take the Golden Dragon Sword with him. It no longer calls him. These two blades were forge before the single long one.

Taking those blades into his hands, he practice them and remember all those times with his brothers. It'll be the last time he ever wield the Swords of Fate. It'll be the last time he fight for the glory of the Han. The last time he honours the Liu family name. The last time he was looked as...a Hero.


End file.
